


Protector

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 4 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:"My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble."--from the song 'My Boyfriend's Back' by the Angels."





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OAKtoONT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAKtoONT/gifts).

> Sorry if this angst is not what you were expecting but that's the only thing that came to mind, hope you still enjoy.

As a publicly known gay, Tadashi regularly received derogatory comments, never mind that they were in Tōkyō. They were just jerks, really, calling him slurs when they walked past him and he paid them no mind. He didn’t dare think about telling Tsukki about his brief encounters of homophobia because he was certain he would track them down and he really didn’t need that on top of everything else.  
  
It had been Tadashi’s turn to cook but with the exams, he had completely forgotten and so, when Tsukki had ran his doorbell he had checked the fridge only to be staring at a yogurt he had probably kept around for breakfast. And so, they had put their shoes back and headed to the nearest supermarket. Instead of just grabbing what he needed this time, he had convinced his boyfriend to help him fill his fridge and cabinets.  
  
“You would let your boyfriend without anything to eat ??”  
  
Sighing, he had snatched his part of the list and headed to the other end of the store. In bliss ignorance, Tadashi had started his shopping, humming lightly. He had been on his way to meet Tsukki before he walked into someone else.  
  
“Oh, I’m very sorry.”  
  
The boy looked at him with hazy, alcohol-induced glossy eyes.  
  
“Hey, you’re that homo !”  
  
Pinching his lips, Tadashi bowed for the sake of social etiquette, then turned around to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He could only guess that this little act had been prompted by the alcohol the boy had consumed.  
  
“Can I help you ?”  
  
“Where are you going ? It’s rude to leave in the middle of a conversation.”  
  
_There’s no conversation._  
  
“I’m expected elsewhere so if you’ll excuse me.”  
  
The grip on his shoulder tightened and he was harshly pulled forward.  
  
“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing ?”  
  
Tadashi hadn’t heard Tsukki approach with the loud, drunk voice. The tall blond man glared at the boy who seemed not have expected being called out. To get the hand off, Tsukki pinched the skin and as soon as it was gone he put a possessive hand around his waist.  
  
“Isn’t this past your bedtime, brat ?”  
  
Only alcohol could explain how he got the courage to talk back.  
  
“We were talking.”  
  
Squinting his eyes behind his glasses, Tsukki leaned in until he was centimeters away and replied in a low voice.  
  
“Now, listen to me you little shit. My boyfriend doesn’t owe you anything and he’s got nothing to tell your drunken ass. Ever. So from now on when you see him, you mind your own business. Got it ?”  
  
In response, the boy now red in the face nodded slowly but Tadashi figured it would still be best to separate them and he dragged his boyfriend to the cashier.  
  
“There was no need for that, he’s just a kid and he didn’t mean any harm.”  
  
He kept frowning.  
  
“He needed some sense knocked into him, kid or not. Also you sound like an old man, he’s clearly a high school student and we’re only 20, Tadashi.”  
  
In mock seriousness, he responded.  
  
“Back in my days-.”  
  
“Back in our days, you mean. Why didn’t you call me ?”  
  
Tadashi sighed.  
  
“Because he’s a kid ! I can handle it.”  
  
“You weren’t doing anything.”  
  
“Well I handled it by not doing anything.”  
  
Tsukki stared at him in disapproval.  
  
“It’s worked before !”  
  
“Not on drunk kids apparently.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to take notes for the next one.”  
  
He expected Tsukki to argue with him but when he was met with silence he glanced at the blond who was looking in the distance.  
  
“Tadashi ?”  
  
He hummed in response.  
  
“I know that realistically I can’t be there every time someone bothers you but when there’s a next one, tell me.”  
  
The brunet hesitated.  
  
“Are you sure ? You’re stressed enough with all you have to study-”  
  
“It’s exactly for my sake that I’m asking you to tell me. Otherwise I’d just wonder and worry all the time. Please.”  
  
They finished getting rung up and Tadashi took his boyfriend’s hand as they shared the bags.  
  
“You’re such a worry-wart. My own personal knight in shining armor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
